


Era de Spinas

by Jahnine_Faiyei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Amnesiac!Harry, De-Aged!Harry, Intelligent!Horntail, Intelliigent!Harry, Rating May Change, if that happens then that means there will be Slash romance for older Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahnine_Faiyei/pseuds/Jahnine_Faiyei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or Temeraire and am making no money from writing this so back off.</p>
<p>A mishap occurs during the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Harry, the Hungarian Hornatil, and a forgotten inter-mutual Asatru-Astrolatry site. Harry and the Horntail wake in a new world with new challenges and possibly a place where he can finally feel like he belongs.</p>
<p>Edit 9 April 2013: I have received PM's (on my FFnet account) saying that my prologue is similar to that of a deleted author called Esama. I have not read the work you are referring to and since some of you have actually explained to me some of the discrepancies they noticed let me give you some facts:</p>
<p>1. Harry and Horntail are not the same being. Horntail has her own intelligence through the site's magicks.</p>
<p>2. (Site explanation below in a comment to Selina_Katinka) But I will change it anyway.</p>
<p>Thank you to those who were politely concerned and to those of you who were increasingly rude and vulgar as your messages continued I hope you take a long walk off a short cliff. Also to those that have already read this prologue once you will notice that I have added the Horntail's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era de Spinas

He doesn't have any memories from before ( ** _or at least none that happened in the way they believe_** ). He could remember only the barest of impressions from before. He remembered the dark and hunger, he remembered being surrounded but feeling alone. He remembered sparks of happiness being crushed by sadness or anger, a tall black and pale form swashed in anger and anguish, and an old form brimming with color and caution. But most vividly, he remembered the wind whipping past him, crippling fear, many eyes watching him eagerly, a scorching heat at his back, the sensation of falling, and horrible pain.

What this boy does not remember is that was once a young wizard named Harry Potter who had been illegally entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament. He did not remember being pursued by the Hungarian Horntail or crashing in the Forbidden Forest on the border of some abandoned and forgotten Druidic area.

What he did not know was that as he and the dragon lay bleeding and dying, the tainted shard of Voldemort's soul died forest as its tenuous hold Harry severed. He did not know that the area's olde majicks acknowledged the shard's death and spilled blood as a sacrifice but with no intent transported Harry and the dragon across worlds and multi-verses. He did not know that the lingering olde majicks drew upon his own magic to not only keep them both alive but to change them just enough in ways that would make them more acceptable for their new world.

He did not know or remember any of these things and, most importantly, he never would.

The boy would only know four things when he awoke: that he was warm, that he felt small, that he was hurt, and that a very large, very spikey dragon was watching at him.

* * *

The dragon looked down at the boy curled under her wings and against her breastplate in confusion and worry. She tried to remember why she was in the middle of a forest with this boy when she felt she should be elsewhere. She started to become increasingly confused and frustrated when she could not remember, smoke was slowly curling from her snout.

She snapped from her thoughts when the small ( ** _tiny really_** ) boy let out a small whimper, and she felt guilt at causing his fear. "I'm sorry," she told him, though it came out as a string of soothing growls and subtle hisses. She knew the boy wouldn't understand her words, she tried to convey her meaning to him by dipping her head and nudging his shoulder very gently in apology and slowly ( ** _carefully_** ) forced the words out of her throat and over her tongue ( ** _how did she know these words?_** ).

"Ah'ium sohr'rie," they were heavily accented and mostly butchered but the shy smile the boy gave as he ducked down his head was enough to know she had been understood.

* * *

The young boy ducked his head, whispering, "You're awefully big ma'am."

She lowered her great horned head further to carefully nudged at his feet, "Arrhn ewoh arr sssmah."

The boy snickered and looked up at her with green sea glass eyes, "You're not used to talking like me, are you? 'Cause you sound kind of funny."

The she-dragon thought hard about her answer ( ** _tried to remember_** ). Trying to sort through her odd jumble of memories before waking with the child curled against her felt like she was looking at another's memories, they didn't feel like hers ( ** _but they had to be. Why else would they be in her head?_** ). She remembered white-hot fury boiling under her scales and in the back of her throat. She remembered fear ( ** _of what?_** ) so striking it consumed her as thoroughly as her anger. And she remembered another boy, so similar but different from the child curled against her scales. The child's brother perhaps?

Their coloring was similar at least; both have light skin, unruly black hair, and those green-green eyes. And, now that she was really looking at the child ( ** _and remembering a little better_** ), they both had that same marking on their foreheads. But the other boy had been taller, older, and had reeked of fear but held a determined air about him ( ** _To fight? To live? To_** _\--_ )

 _\--They are flying away from the crowd of humans. She can see the boy's_ ( **boys?** ) _clothing flapping and fluttering in the wind_ ( **ahead of her?!** ) _, obscuring his_ ( **their?** ) _form._ _They're headed toward a large, ominous forest, when fire is shot at the boy_ ( **from behind her? an attack?** ) _and they dive into the forest. They crash. There is pain and darkness and knowledge. The sensation of movement and then waking to a small body curled--_

 _ **To** **escape**_ **_._ **

This small child's brother had somehow managed to escape with his brother and her as well. The brother must have been sent to her by the other humans ( _ **to die?**   **probably**_ ). Instead they had escaped together, been attacked, injured, and somehow separated. Perhaps the brother had died or used himself as a distraction ( ** _bait_** ), either way she didn't know if he was alive. What she did know was that they couldn't go back. She also knew that the older child did not have to help her but he chose to try and now his young brother was without him. She vowed to herself to protect this young boy, he was her's now.

**Author's Note:**

> Era de Spinas roughly translates from Latin as "Lady/Mistress of Thorns".
> 
> Asatru is an ancient Nordic religion based upon polythesitc faith and mythic tales. According to the religion, there are four key deities and several minor gods. Adherents usually live in communities called Kindreds. They ascribe to the “Nine Noble Virtues” as a model for their lives. While the original Norse would have participated in animal sacrifice, modern worshipers offer mead, a honey-wine, to the gods.
> 
> Astrolatry is the worship of stars and other heavenly bodies as deities, or the association of deities with heavenly bodies.


End file.
